The Most Perfect Date
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is in the form of a diary entry. It's a one shot written about Luke. He doesn't get enough love in my opinion. So here goes. I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting outside the Aphrodite cabin like I usually do on a Saturday afternoon. I wasn't like all the other girls in the cabin. I didn't just go after any boy with a pulse. There was one boy I was interested in his name was Luke. The reason I sit outside my cabin on Saturdays is you can see across to his.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not a stalker or anything. But I just don't know how to talk to Luke. Or how to act when he's around. So I just keep my distance. The other girls have tried to help me out. They're all like Jessi just tell him how you feel. They don't understand how difficult it is for me.

The appearance of a dark shadow brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and who should be standing over but Luke Castellan.

"Hey Jessi," he said smiling at me.

"H-Hey Luke," I stuttered out looking up at him. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking."

"About?"

"The fourth of July fireworks show."

Someone called Luke from the Hermes cabin. He looked up to see what was wrong.

"I got to go," he said. "Why don't you sit by me during the sing along I have something I want to talk to you about?"

"Sure," I said.

"See you then," he said jogging off to find out what was wrong.

"Yeah," I called. "See you then."

I nearly fainted. Luke wanted me to sit with him during the sing along. What was I going to wear? I ran into the my cabin and started tearing through my stuff to find the right outfit. My cabinmates all looked up.

"What's with you?" asked my best friend Melinda Abbott. She was the only person I told about my crush on Luke.

"You know who asked me to sit with him during the sing along," I told her.

"We have to find you the right outfit. Are you going to ask him to the fireworks?"

"I thinks so. Maybe. But what should I wear."

In the end I found the most perfect outfit. It was a cool tank top that showed off the freckles on my shoulders. With a flowly knee length skirt. And these perfect Minolla Blanics that are to die for if I may say so myself. I walked over to were Luke was sitting and sat down. He smiled at me and started to say something when the singing began. So he decided to wait. We sang a couple of songs. Chiron made a few anouncements and then the sing along was over.

Luke looked a little nervous. This wasn't like him at all. Usually Luke was confident and nothing could shake him.

"What's up Luke?" I asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"Well," Luke began, "I was wondering if you would be willing to go to fourth of July fireworks with me?"

"Sure," I squealed. "I was actually just going to ask you that."

"Ok. It's a date."

A couple of weeks pass and finally it is time for the fourth of July fireworks. Luke walked over to my cabin and picked me up. Not like actually picked me up and carried me but you know what I mean. We walked to Long Island Sound and there waiting for us was lovely little picnic basket.

"Aw," I said impressed at his thoughtfulness. "Luke that's so sweet of you."

"Thanks," said Luke.

So we sat down and eat and watched the fireworks. Just as the finally was beginning Luke leaned over and kissed me. And it was as if nothing or no one else in the world exsisted but us.

After the fireworks Luke walked me back to my cabin and kissed me good bye. I would never forget this date as long as I live.

"Jessi," called one of my cabinmates, "turn off the light."

I got to go diary.

I close my diary and turn off my bedside light and go to sleep and dream of more dates like the one I just went on with Luke.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Jessi was sitting at the Aphrodite table the day after her date with Luke. She was still flying high. She had enjoyed seeing the fireworks with him.

A shadow fell over her and pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" said the most gorgeous voice she had ever heard.

"Is it George Clooney?" she asked teasingly.

"No," said Luke removing his hands. "It's me."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you would like to come to Olympus with me? You know for the winter solstice. It'll be fun."

"Sure."

"i'll pick you up at 7."

"Cool."

Luke walked off.

Jessi squealed happily as she skipped off to the Aphrodite cabin.

"What's with you?" asked one of her cabinmates Jaina Perkins.

"Luke asked to go with him to Olympus," she told Jaina.

"You guys are somewhat of an item aren't you?"

"Yeah."

She smiled to herself as she got ready for her date with Luke. She was glad he'd asked her. Not just because she was going somewhere with him but because they were going to Olympus. They were going to see their godly parents.

At 7 Luke knocked at the door. Jaina went to answer it.

"She'll be ready in a minute," said Jaina. "Why don't you come in and wait?"

"Sure," said Luke.

He followed Jaina inside and sat down one Jessi's bed to wait for her. A few minutes later Jessi walked out in a flowing black floor length gown with black stilletto heels. Her hair was in an elegant up do. Luke's mouth dropped open in awe at what he was seeing.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Jessi.

"Yes," said Luke. He got up and held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She took his offered arm.

The bus to Olympus was packed but Jessi and Luke were in their own little world of happiness. Jessi never wanted this to end. Then they arrived at Olympus.

The table was full of all sorts of goodies and stuff. The Gods and Goddesses were there dressed to the nines as well.

Aphordite walked over to her daughter and Luke. "Hello," she said. "This must be Luke?"

"Yes mom," said Jessi. "This is Luke."

"It's nice to meet," said Luke taking Aphordite's hand and kissing it.

"Such a gentleman."

"He gets it from his dad," said Hermes. "And this charming beauty must be Jessi?"

"Yes dad," said Luke. "This is Jessi."

"It's nice to meet, sir," said Jessi holding out her hand.

Hermes kissed Jessi's hand. "It's my pleasure. You two kids have fun."

They went off to the dance floor and started to dance. It was a slow song. Heaven by Cascada. After the song ended everyone sat down to dinner.

Luke disappeared for a little after dinner and Jessi got suspcious but didn't say anything when he got back. The rest of the date went perfect. He escorted her back to her cabin and kissed her good night.

At the end of night she fell asleep to thoughts of her and Luke and the happy life they could lead.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jessi woke up to her siblings sitting around her. They all looked excited about something. She still had some things on her mind from last night that she was still musing over. Where had Luke gone to when he disappeared? Why had disappeared? And why was everyone so hyper today. "What's going on?" she asked Jaina who was closer to her. "What's everybody talking about?" Jaina stared at her like she was crazy. "You haven't heard yet have you?" she asked. "Of course you haven't you were still asleep." She motioned over another sibling. "Tell her Ron." Ron swept his blond bangs out his eyes. "So you remember how last night we were all on Mount Olympus last night. Right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "My sources tell me that while we were there someone broke into the palace and stole Zesus' lightning bolt." Jessi stared at him in shock. "While we were there?" she asked. "Yeah." "Tell her the rest," said Jaina. Ron looked around. "They're saying that Posideon the god of the sea has a son and that this son is the thief. What do you think Jessi?" he asked her. "I will believe when I see it," she laughed. Just then there was knock at her door. Jaina ran to answer it. She returned a few seconds later all excited again. "You won't guess whose waiting for you at the door Jessi." She squealed then said, "It's Luke." Without waiting for a reply. Jessi changed from her night clothes and then ran to the door. "Hey Luke," she said. "Did you hear the news that going around camp about the Lightning bolt?" she asked. Luke looked down at the ground. "Yeah. I did hear about that," he said. He sounded different than he did last night. Almost sort of afraid so Jessi waved it off. "Where did you disappear to last night?" she asked him sort of topic. "I went to the bathroom." Which was true. He had gone to the bathroom. "I believe you but I don't think you could convince anyone else," she said. Luke stared at her. "Are you trying to start a fight here Jessi?" he yelled at her. Jessi flinched back away from. That was not her intention at all. She didn't want to fight with Luke. She just wanted to know where he had gone last night. Why was he being so evasive about it? Luke stormed off. Jessi ran back to her cabin in tears. Author's Note: I will try to keep this story going until Luke goes totally evil and tries to kill Percy in woods. So please enjoy. Read and review. Reviews are like cookies for authors. You can't get enough. 


End file.
